Mystery Man
by Shikamaru the Novelist
Summary: Shikamaru has been gone three years... Who is this new stranger? And why does he look so familiar to Ino?
1. In The Flower Shop

Author note: I came up with the plot one day in church because I was really really bored…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi-sensei does.

Mystery Man 

By Me…

It had been three years since **he** left to train in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. **He** told **her** that **he** would be back soon. Three years isn't soon. **She** began to worry, thinking the worst. **She** wondered if **he** was ok, or if **he** died. That was the last thing **she** wanted. **She** wouldn't be able to live without **him**.

**She** was sitting in **her** mother's shop dreaming of the day that **he'll** come home, and everything could be normal again._ Three years! _**She** thought. _How could training take 3 years? It's not like __**he's**__ training to be Hokage, __**he**__ told me __**he**__ didn't want to be Hokage. __**He'**__s already a Jonin, why would __**he**__ train for that long? Our country is at peace, so __**he**__ can't be training for war. __**He**__ would have come back here by now…_Breaking **her** train of thought, **her** mother came into the shop and sat down near** her**.

"Ino, what are doing sitting in the flower shop so early? And by yourself?" **Her** mother asked.

"Nothing… Just thinking." **She** replied.

"Are you thinking about Shikamaru again?" **Her** mother asked with a sly smile sneaking it's way on her face.

"No." **She** said quickly, **her** face turning pink. **Her** mother's smile staying there, even broader this time.

"Are you sure? You've been quite distracted lately. And you have a reason to think about him, about three years, right?" **Her** mother was not giving in to her daughter's shyness, and avoiding talking about **him**. At least out loud.

"……" **She** could not speak, **she** didn't want to.

"It's hard losing a teammate, especially one whom you've gone through a lot with." **Her **mother talked as if she felt **her** pain. But **her** mother hasn't lost someone she loved, for **she** still had a father. And **she** loved him.

_/Flashback/_

"Ino, I promise I'll be back soon, don't worry. You either Choji." Shikamaru said calmly, as if he was just going on a simple mission.

"_Fine, but don't stay long. Training will be boring." Choji said munching on his usual bag of chips. Shikamaru started walking away from his two teammates. And Choji started walking for his house. Ino stood there. Then something clicked in her mind, that Shikamaru was leaving the village for some period of time. She started running in his direction._

"_Shikamaru!" Ino yelled from some distance behind him._

"_What is it now, Ino?" He asked, confused._

"_I'll… I'll miss you, Shika." She said, then kissed him on the cheek, her face turning a shade of pink. He started to blush immediately. Ino then walked back to her house, unaware that Shikamaru would be completely changed upon returning._

_/End flashback/_

**She** sighed as **her** mother left the room, and continued to worry.

Days passed and there was still no sign of **him**. Until one night a stranger came into Konoha….

I went a little bold crazy…. Next chapter it will be longer!!! Review people… it makes people happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok… Thank you tomboy14, and MoonsAreBlue for reviewing. To the few people that actually want this story to continue, this chapter will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters… It would be totally different, and it would be called Shika, Temari would die a horrible and painful death, and TenTen would be a much more important character.

Mystery Man 

By Me…

/_Last chapter/_

_**She**__ sighed as __**her**__ mother left the room, and continued to worry._

_Days passed and there was still no sign of __**him**__. Until one night a stranger came into Konoha…._

_/This chapter/_

"I'm going for a walk, Mom." Ino said leaving the house. She heard a distant 'Ok!' from her mother. Ino walked for a while, until coming upon the Ramen Stand. She sat down and waited for Ayame to take her order.

Suddenly, a strange man sat down a couple of seats away from her. She looked over at him and noticed something very familiar. His hair was dark brown, and short. He had eyes that were comforting, but firm. He wore tattered clothing, as if he had been traveling for an extensive time, with conflict. The man noticed Ino looking at him and turned to face her.

"Hello." He said, holding out his hand.

"Hi." Ino said shaking his hand. His smile was genuine, and warm. Then, Ayame came over, and asked what they would like.

"Miso is fine." Ino said.

"I'll have Chicken," He said. Then he added, "I'll buy." Ino looked at him, wondering why somebody she just met was buying her ramen. _I've never seen him around… he's not even a Leaf ninja… or is he…_

"What is your name?" He asked after a short silence.

"Ino Yamanaka. You?"

"I'd prefer not to say, Ino." He said.

"Why not? Are you a spy or something?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm just not willing to release my identity here." He said, muttering something under his breath. Ino wondered who this person was, suddenly appearing in Konoha, buying her ramen, then not telling her his name. But she decided to leave the topic alone for now.

--

Once they were finished eating, Ino said she had to leave, not even thinking about seeing him again. He had her name, and that was all that mattered. Although he already knew it by the time he saw her, and she hadn't changed much.

--

"I'm back." Ino said while walking through her front door. Walking into the other room, she saw her parents talking.

"Good, it's late, you should be getting to bed." Her father replied. Ino nodded and headed for her room.

(Not getting into detail…)

"Ichiraku Ramen. Strange place to meet someone." Ino said to herself out loud. She plopped onto her bed, and fell asleep immediately.

/_Ino's dream!/_

"_Ninja Art: Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino said, then falling unconscious. Shikamaru sat there holding her body. Soon, their enemy had a more calm expression on her face, and then she smirked. Turning to her ally she drew her kunai, and lunged at him. Taken off guard he fell and was hit by the kunai knives, followed by many more weapons, in a row. Finally the kunoichi stopped, turned around and walked towards the edge of a nearby cliff._

"_Mind Release Jutsu!" She said, and went limp. Slowly she fell to the ground, not regaining consciousness. She then fell down the edge, and to the bottom of the canyon._

"_Ino!" Choji said, running over to Shikamaru's side. They both new what Ino was doing was dangerous. She knew it too._

"_Ino!" Shikamaru repeated Choji._

"_Ino!!!!" Shikamaru yelled, shaking her body._

_/End of Ino's dream!/_

Ino woke up to find her mother shaking her.

"Ino, wake up. Someone's here for you." Ino gave her a very questioning look. Her mother just smiled.

"Tell the person I'm sleeping." Ino said, and turned onto her other side.

Ino's eyes shot wide open, suddenly remembering last night. _How does he know where I live??? _She got up and went to get dressed as her mother left the room.

(Not getting into detail…)

Ino rushed downstairs to he relief, Choji.

"Hey, Choji. What are you doing here?" Ino asked him.

"Just stopping by. Have you heard anything about Shikamaru yet?" Ino felt a piercing pain go through her body when she heard his name.

"No." She said solemnly.

"I wonder what happened." He said, getting up. He walked to the door and left.

--

Ok. I'm done for now… Next chapter is a walk. Please review people. I actually worked hard on this for more than one day.


End file.
